Hot Roses And Crappy Cars
by Hurricane101
Summary: "She couldn't help but to lick her lips, wonderng what that strawberry red lipstick of hers would taste like... wait WHAT?" A story with multiple ships, not entirely sure which yet, except Malia/Kira, (maybe Sterek). May contain some male/male or girl-on-girl action! (maybe some straight as well) So, you know, it's RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Roses On Fire

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters…**

**HEEEeeEEEeEEYy…**

**So, this is my _first_ story (AAAAAAAAAAAAH), it will be multiple ships (although I'm not sure which yet, except _Malia/Kira_, but I do like Sterek, so… we'll see), I don't know how long the chapters will be, but I intend to finish this story no matter what! I will write this story through season 4 and after, writing new stuff as the season changes, so this will be kind of like an _alternative universe._**

**Feel free to point out wrongs, mistakes or just what you think of it, I WANT TO HEAR IT ALL! And if you've got any suggestions about ships, or whatever, I will take them into consideration, but I will write what I feel like writing. Okay? Okay.**

**WARNING: May contain some male/male, girl-on-girl (or just simple hetero, but probably not) action, since I'm not really sure which direction I'm going, but I sure will go more than ONE…*smirk***

**Also, ISSAC AND ETHAN WILL BE IN THIS FIC! (Not Allison or Aiden though...) Let's say Ethan simply didn't leave, but he and Danny still broke up, which gives me a lot of opportunities to do what the flying fart I want with them! *double-smirk*.*evil laugh*.*feeling like a puppet master*.**

**ANYWAY!**

**_Hopefully_, I will update like… once a week… more or less… It depends on how much time I have, so I won't make any promises, we'll just have to wait and see! **

**That is all.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Roses On Fire**

"That's the plan?" she said, very skeptical, after hearing everything Scott and Stiles had to say. The group was all gathered at the animal clinic. Well, except Deaton, unfortunately, who was on _vacation _for a few days (or so he said). "That's your genius plan on how to save Derek Hale from the Calaveras?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it _genius_…" Stiles said tiredly, but still overflowing of sarcasm, tilting his head up to catch her cold look towards him.

"Stiles, it sucks" she said. He sighed and dropped his head, in both disappointment and anger, but most of all he was just too tired to function right now. They couldn't blame him though, it was past midnight long time ago and they all had school tomorrow. Or, you know, _today._

"Yeah, sorry Stiles, I've got to go with Malia on this one" Kira spoke, making eye contact with her for a few seconds. A few seconds that easily could have been forever, Malia really couldn't tell_._ "It just doesn't seem that secure, like, at all…" Kira broke the short stare, but Malia kept one discreet eye on the dark haired beauty beside her. She couldn't help but to lick her lips, wondering what that strawberry red lipstick of hers would taste like…wait _what!?_

She quickly waved away the odd thought, hoping she could erase it from her mind completely.

"Yeah, it kind of blows" Isaac said, ice cold.

"Okay, FINE!" Stiles shouted, gesturing them all to stop. "But it's far from the worst we've had, so… just… Shut up, _okay!?_" He returned his focus back down on the maps and notes spread out all over the metal desk. Scott just silently nodded, probably thinking about all of the absurd plans and weird shit they'd been doing ever since he got bitten, and _long _before, because he smiled his silly smile that made him look like he was a five-year old kid on Christmas day. Malia saw it and rolled her eyes. _Dork._

She was really insecure about this plan, especially if it was partly Scott's. Besides, she didn't even know this _Derek_-guy, why should she risk her life for someone she hasn't even met just because he's not capable of taking care of himself?

"I still don't get why we've got to save him."

"BECAUSE!" Stiles yelled, shocking her, and the group. She, as well as the werewolves, could hear his heart beat like crazy. Stiles turned towards Malia, rage filling his. "This is not just some random person, okay!? This is DEREK! Malia, I've told you…" Stiles slowed down, closed his eyes for a second and took long and steady breaths, calming himself, but his heartbeat didn't really ease up. He looked back down, resting his arms on top of the desk. "I mean, it's just… It's _Derek_. He's pack, we can't just bale on him…"

Scott just nodded again. Malia was still in shock. She had never seen Stiles like this, at least not towards her. He had snapped, letting loose of some deep emotions, she could feel it, smell the sent still lingering around the room. He had kept some of it though; the breathing thing was to push it all down again, kind of like she did when she fought the full moon once a month. Stiles ager was now replaced with something that looked like sadness, or angst, and she felt guilty that she had brought this out in him. Malia decided to keep her mouth shut about their _mission_, scared of what might happen if she did. Lydia, on the other hand, was not.

"No." She suddenly blurred out. She was standing in the corner of the room, staring down at the ground. She had barely said a word the whole night. Stiles sighed in displease.

"What now?" he said, raising his eyebrows at her as he waited for an explanation, eyes getting wider for every second. The sadness in them was now long gone, and now, he looked like he was close to having a nervous breakdown.

"No. I won't do it." She sounded quite adamant. But she always did.

"Lydia, Stiles can't go all alone" Scott told her. Stiles frowned at that.

"Whoa, wait, hold on! Why the hell not?" he said, questioning what his _bro_ had just declared. Malia laughed a little too loud and stopped instantly. She could come up with multiple reasons why Stiles wasn't going to manage this on his own. Scott opened his mouth, about to answer, but Stiles got first. "I mean, I know that I'm not some _supernatural werewolf_ with _supernatural_ strength or _supernatural_ hearing or anything," He made some overdramatic gestures with his arms. Everyone had to take a step back not to get slapped in the face. "BUT, unless Lydia is hiding a whole bunch of Banshee-abilities inside of that tiny, beautiful, _perfect_ shaped body of hers, I don't think she'll be that much of a help!" Malia felt like she was supposed to be overflowing with jealousy, but on the other hand, Lydia _was_ beautiful, and Stiles was on the edge to insanity, looking like he was void all over again, so she figured that it really didn't matter.

The group turned to Lydia, like she was supposed to have some kind of answer to what wasn't even a question. Lydia looked up from the spot on the floor that she had been staring at, probably all night, and met their odd, wide, questioning eyes towards her. She took a second before she answered.

"Well, Peter didn't exactly give me instructions on '_How to be a Banshee'_, so, NO. Not that I know of." she said, sassy as always.

"But it doesn't matter. I mean, you two are mostly just going to talk to them, convince them." Scott spoke, pointing at Lydia and Stiles. "And, honestly, I think Stiles could use some help with that." He looked at Lydia, who seemed to agree with him, knowing very well just how good of a talker she could be, and nodded.

Stiles looked slightly offended, frowning at his best friend and former crush, eyes flickering between them, with an open mouth. But then Stiles thought about it and after a minute of silence, _thank God_, he gave in and agreed, sort of. He was a real talker, just not the _good_ kind….

Malia turned and looked to her left. Kira had been yawning for quite some time now. She looked like she could practically fall asleep right here and now.

"Can we wrap this up?" she said, making eye contact with Kira once again. "I think, um…" she got distracted as her eyes fell to Kira's lips, _again_. Malia felt the urge to lean forward and kiss the _shit_ out of her until she could barely breath, please her in all possible ways, make her gasp and moan louder than she had ever done… _WOW!_ She snapped out of it and fell back into reality and remembered that she had stopped talking in the middle of a sentence. "… that, uh, we all could use a few hours of sleep, you know, before school…?" She finished nervously and looked away from Kira, hoping that none of the other werewolves had noticed how hard her heart was currently pounding in her chest. She looked at Stiles, who only seemed glad about the fact that – he thought – she actually _cared_ about school, and she grinned, because he was totally acting like a _mom_.

"Yeah, I think we've settled everything." Stiles said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "See you all in… Oh, wow! It's almost 3 in the morning. _And _I've got 14 missed calls from my dad…" He sighed and started walking towards the exit. "And remember, we leave on _Friday_, okay!? Good." He had left the room before anyone got the chance to answer. Not that it was an option _not_ to come. Stiles would probably take over Derek's phrase and threaten people that he was going to rip their throats out, maybe even with his teeth.

Malia walked after Stiles. As she walked past Kira she drove in a deep breath, hoping that she wouldn't notice, and closed her eyes for a second. _God_, she smelled good! Besides her perfume, that really wasn't necessary, she smelled a bit like roses, and fire – maybe even roses _on _fire – and something else that she couldn't put her finger on, but it was _intoxication_ and she loved it… _Shit!_

Malia quickly ran off, out of the animal clinic, finding Stiles already sitting in the driver seat of his beloved Jeep. She really didn't feel like riding in this piece of crap car with a tired, annoying Stiles. Not tonight. She was confused, like, _really _confused, and she needed to clear her head.

She walked up to the Jeep and talked through the down rolled window closest to Stiles. "I'm going for a run." Stiles, who was texting his dad and hadn't noticed Malia standing there, jumped from his seat, hitting his head against the roof of his car. He groaned loud at the pain and put his hand on his head. She rolled her eyes, wondering what exactly she saw in this unbelievable dork. "I'll see you later, Stiles."

"Um, yeah… _AH… _Okay, _eh_, sure…" he said, trying to sound as normal as possible, but Malia was already gone. "_Uh_, whatever…" He started his car and drove off, trying his hardest NOT to fall asleep until he was at least in his living room.


	2. Birds, Leafs And Sloshing Water

**Chapter 2**

**Birds, Leafs And Sloshing Water**

Malia was utterly confused. She wanted to get rid of these thoughts, wanted to rip them out of her head using her claws and smash them into a million pieces.

She didn't really know how else to handle them. She understood what it was – kind of – she just hadn't felt anything like it before. I mean, it was obvious that she had a… _thing_, or whatever, for Kira. Or maybe just the way she smelled. Or how she moved… Or the way she smiled, _oh God those lips_… Her whole body shivered as she ran through the forest, not really heading anywhere. Parts of her brain went crazy in her presence and it wasn't natural. She knew that homosexuality was completely accepted in many parts of the human world, but the thought of her having an attraction towards another female was just… weird.

This kind of things didn't even exist in the animal world. There it was just so much easier. Well, it wasn't _easy_, but she learned, she got through it and mastered the art of being a coyote. But there, she practically didn't have to make any choices at all. It didn't matter what you felt or what you wanted, it was all about survival. There were no feelings involved. Here – in the, at least, _almost_ human world – it was _all_ about emotions. There was too much and, right now, she couldn't handle it.

Malia heightened her speed to supernatural.

And she was with Stiles. If she did something wrong she would break the fragile human, split his poor heart in half. She couldn't hurt him like that. It wasn't fair, after everything he'd done for her. She is supposed to be with him, a normal (almost), human, teenage _male_. Not some female _fox_ with… swords and… stuff.

She hated herself for ever considering it as an option. She wasn't a _lesbian_. She was a straight, _heterosexual_ female, and she should be with Stiles. She liked Stiles, most of the time, but the things she felt around the Kitsune was… simply extraordinary! She send chills all through Malia's body every time she opens that pretty little mouth of hers, she makes her think about nothing but her desire for the girl, but worst of all, she make her lose control. Tonight was a perfect example of that. Her heart had started pounding like crazy, and she completely forgot about the supernatural hearing that Scott and Isaac possessed. Also, she was pretty sure that they, or at least Scott, could smell how horny she'd been. But she sincerely hoped he hadn't. If he had, he would _eventually_ figure it all out – since Scott could be quite the retard from time to time – he would most certainly tell Stiles, Stiles would bitch about it and he probably wouldn't shut up either, which means Lydia would find out as well, or anyone else, and in the end Kira would too. Basically, all hell would break loose…

She slowed down and stopped running completely once she reached a small lake. There was a slight fog all around the forest, but somehow not around the lake. It was beautifully lit by the rising sun which made it possible to see all the way across to the other side, where she saw nothing but more dim forest. Malia's face cracked up in a wide smile and she felt, for a short second, as if all of her troubles were simply gone, taken by the wind. She took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air. This was her happy place. She'd come here all the time as a coyote, whenever she needed to get her mind of things, or just relax. It felt more than suiting for this moment.

She walked right up to a giant, round rock. She dragged her finger along the old scratch marks around it, the ones she'd made the first two, three years as a coyote, when she was still _extremely_ angry about the… incident with her mother and sister. She'd been angry for a long time, at herself, for doing what she did. That's another thing Stiles has been helping her with, control her anger, made her focus on other things, hell, she could make a never ending list of thing he'd helped her with – and is still helping her with, since she wasn't in full control at the full moon yet – but that just made everything even harder…

She sighed before she jumped on top of the big stone and took a comfortable seat at the edge of it, letting her legs hang loose and leaning back on her arms, hands pressed against the smooth surface. She closed her eyes and took another deep inhale, not being able to describe the scents as anything but _wonderful_. This was so much easier, life in the forest, so quiet. No complicated humans, no difficult emotions, just the calming sound of birds in the morning, the light sloshing of water and leafs rustling in the wind as the trees bend, following the fluid motions of nature. _This_ was her one true love. She could never love anything, or anyone, as much as she loved this. This made her forget, made her calm, and she wished that she could stay forever.


	3. Satan Can't Speak English

**Chapter 3**

_**Satan can't speak English**_

Stiles woke up slowly, one sense at a time.

First came his ability to smell, brought to life by the sweet mixture of bacon and eggs, with the perfect amount of grease. He began to sniff, his nose wrinkling at the movement, and _oh_, it was strong. It was _wonderful_… He drew short puffs of breath through his blocked nose, sounding like a bulldog. Or kind of like Malia, whenever she was trying to catch a sent. He laughed a weird, suffocated laugh at the fact that he had just compared _Malia_ to a bulldog, which would not have been as funny if she'd been around to mutilate him.

_Where is she anyway?_ he thought.

Then his hearing started coming back.

He was still extremely tired, feeling as paralyzed as he had been a couple of times around the whole Kanima-incident, but he could hear a slow beat of… something, hitting… something else… He couldn't quite think straight yet, but it sounded kind of… like something… _woody_… like the floor of his house! Not the floor from his room though – which is covered by thick, not that soft (or clean) anymore, carpet – but the floor of, say, their hallway, downstairs.

_Wait… Am I not lying safe and sound, in my bed, in my bedroom?_

The steady beat got louder and louder and he could hear a humming noise from above reaching his ears. He tried to open his eyes, but the bright light hitting them from every possible direction made it ever so hard. At first it was all just a big, blurry image, but after some time he could see a dark shape, going up, then down… up, and down… up… then down again… He was confused. "_…iiiiilllsssssss…_" The humming sound got sharper and more audible for every time he heard it. "_…tiiiilllesss…_"

_Am I dead…?_

He felt dead, completely unable to move. For a moment he actually believed it, like this was the end, that he'd finally been killed by some _supernatural butterfly_, and that he was actually hearing the words of God. His right eye made an effort to get a clearer image of the guy – or girl, God could for all he knew be a chic – but all he saw was a dark figure, moving up and down. Was he, like, floating? Was God _black?_ Or maybe it wasn't God, but the Devil! You know Satan, _Lucifer_, or whatever you want to call him (or her). Stiles didn't want to go to hell! Did he not deserve to go to heaven…?

The noise got louder.

"Humph… No… I don't wanna…!" Stiles said in a thin, sleepy voice to the evil creature, which didn't seem to give a shit. "_…iiiles?" _It kept talking, but Stiles still didn't understand a word. Maybe it only spoke the language of… whatever language you speak down in hell.

Stiles didn't know the language of hell…

"S'okay… just… "He said, but paused only to let out a loud yawn. "… Five more minutes, Satan…"

Satan sighed, and it was one of those deep, disappointed, God-I-Hate-My-Job kind of sigh. Didn't Satan like to work as _Satan_? Couldn't he just, I don't know, quit? That didn't make any sense. Nothing made sense in Stiles' head. Like, why was he dead in the first place? I mean, he could be wrong, he'd been before – not in an insanely amount of times though, which he felt quite proud of – but he was pretty sure that _Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Killer-Butterflies_ did NOT exist.

_Neither does Bigfoot… Or does he…? That'd be SO cool…_

Stiles was drowning in thoughts when he heard the roar. "STILES!"

The sharp noise hit him like a freaking lightning and made him jump, what felt like, at least three feet up the air, out of his dream world and, apparently, his inability to move as well. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see his dad, the sheriff, in his uniform, standing in front of his looking down. He seemed tall. Stiles watched him with sore eyes up and down and then realized that _he_, Stiles, was in fact sitting down. Not in his bed though, or in his room, but in… He sighed… His hallway, downstairs. He also noticed that his dad was wearing his usual, black shoes. He almost broke into laughter when he realized exactly how wrong he'd been about this whole situation. He was an entirely new level of stupid…

Then came the headache.

"_Aaaaaaah…!"_ Stiles gave away a weak, high pitch noise, putting both of his hands on his head, like if it would actually help. It was horrible, just pounding away in his head, like the worst hangover of all times. It was like some tiny, evil dwarf had somehow crawled into his brain and was currently hitting his cranium with a hammer, making it his lifelong mission to make Stiles' life a living hell, and _God_, it worked! He was practically begging for mercy.

Right now those freaking butterflies sounded pretty damn good.

"Be honest with me, son" his dad spoke. Stiles' brain was still having a hard time adjusting to the sound of his voice after his insanely loud wakeup call, and the pounding in his head wasn't helping. "Have you been drinking?" Stiles' face was still sore, but he was able to frown at his father's question.

"Wha… What? No" he said, not sounding as confident as he'd hoped.

"Really?" his dad asked, raising an eyebrow. He sounded _very_ suspicious. Why didn't his dad believe him? I mean, he kind of had his reasons, Stiles had lied a whole bunch of times, about a whole bunch of unimportant shit, but he didn't lie _this_ time! Although he didn't quite remember everything that happened last night, but he was a hundred percent sure that he hadn't been drinking. Or had he…? That would explain the awful headache… but NO.

"Noooo… I mean, YES! Or, uh… I mean, NO, I have NOT been drinking…" Stiles said, rubbing his eyes. _That didn't sound good at all… _he thought.

"Then what were you doing?" Stiles looked up and saw his dad folding his arms.

"I waassss, uh…"

"_What DID I do last night!?"_

He closed his eyes, tight, trying hard to remember, and the night before started coming back to him. "I WAS WITH SCOTT!" he screamed, way louder that he was expecting, and raised his arms in some kind of success I guess. His dad's eyebrows was shot up in surprise, and from his point of view, it actually looked like they were hitting the roof. "And uh… The others…" He continued. "We were planning our camping trip, remember?" His dad frowned again.

"You were planning your camping trip… In the middle of the night?"

"… Yeah… Why…?" It was obvious that his dad didn't believe a word he said.

"Because there is a whole bottle of whiskey missing from the cabinet. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" the Sheriff said.

"Ah no, I took that one last week" Stiles said, before he could think. _Stupid… _But his dad would figure it out anyway, if he hadn't already. Which he probably had… Stiles expected his dad to get mad or something, he knew his opinion on teenage drinking far too well, but all he did was sigh.

"I don't have time for this. I've got to get down to the station." he said. "Take an aspirin and go get ready for school." Then he frowned, again, and leaned down towards his son. He drew a breath through his nose and frowned harder. "When was the last time you showered?" Stiles had to take a second and think about it.

"Um… Friday…?"

"Oh God… Then take a shower, for Christ sake." his dad said in disgust and started walking towards the door. Stiles tried to stand up, grabbing the nearest doorframe for support. His legs felt like jelly, but once he was up, still holding onto the doorframe, he turned his aching head and saw their calendar on the opposite wall. It was _Tuesday…_

"And have some breakfast." his dad said before he shut the front door and left Stiles alone in the empty house.

As soon as he heard the words his nose and mind started to cooperate and he remembered the greasy food just lying in the kitchen. The amazing smell got right to his stomach which started making mad, hungry noises and when the hopefully still warm meal started screaming things like _EAT ME, _Stiles just couldn't wait any longer. He leaped forward, aiming for the kitchen, but failed completely. He slammed right into a wall and ended up the floor once again.

**HEEEEY!**

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I am very, very ****SORRY**** for the late update! But since I didn't really make any promises you can't really stay mad at me.**

**I was going to make this chap a little longer, like closer to 4k words, BUT, since I had, like, ZERO inspiration, I decided to post it in two parts, just to get you **_**something**_**, at least.**

**I find it hard to write when there are still episodes left of season 4, and I also don't have access to a **_**functional**_** computer at all times so…**

**But, HOPEFULLY, the next part will be up soon…**

**(Still can't believe people are actually following my story! I love to write, and it makes me SO incredibly happy you guys!)**

**MUCH LOVE**

_**Hurricane**_** 3**


	4. That Poor Jeep

**Chapter 4**

_**That poor Jeep…**_

Once Stiles was showered, feed and ready for school he jumped in his beloved jeep and drove.

Stiles was still tired as fuck, but driving gave him the opportunity to put that aside and focus on the road. Stiles had always loved to drive, and he was good at it too, but that was only one of his many skills. Unlike Scott, and pretty much all of his friends – the ones who are still alive that is – he wasn't a creature of the supernatural. He didn't have claws or fangs or the power to freaking _electrocute _people! But he didn't actually need all of that. He was an all human teenager, and he was still _bad ass!_

He'd survived all kinds of weird shit that had been going down in this damn town. Sure, he'd been hurt, both physically and mentally and all, but he hadn't died! Not yet, at least.

Although, going against the Calaveras, with a shitty plan and no plan B what so ever, might be his fall. Sure, they had a Kitsune, a coyote and _two_ werewolves, and yes, one of them was an alpha_, a TRUE alpha_, but they didn't really know what they might find there, in freaking _Mexico_, except a bunch of evil hunters and Derek… hopefully.

They didn't have any actual evidence that Derek had in fact been abducted by the group of hunters, but it was their best shot and Stiles wasn't going to just sit around and wait anymore. They were going to get his big and beautiful Sourwolf back from those sons of bitches!

Stiles found himself squeezing the steering wheel. He tried to relax but it was difficult, NO, it was _impossible _to relax, while Derek was probably stuck in some basement, all tied up, being tortured… without a shirt… and _sweating…_

Stiles got a strange shiver all through his body that stopped at his midsection and when he looked down he discover the big-ass boner in his pants. He sighed. "Awesome…"

Stiles didn't freak though. Well, a little, since he was on his way to school and had to… _deal_ with the issue before he arrived, but not at the fact that the reason to the issue was Derek, and his extreme beauty. He'd been attracted to Derek for quite a long time, and to guys in general even longer.

Being gay, bisexual or whatever, wasn't a problem for Stiles. It wasn't like he was in denial or anything. He'd actually tried to tell Scott a few times, leaving clues and small hints. But Scott – even if he is, and has always been, Stiles best bro, like a real brother to him – he wasn't exactly the smartest person he knew, so Stiles had stopped trying. And a while after that he'd heard from his father, quote: _"You're not gay. Not dressed like that."_ After that Stiles gave up. He'd even gotten a little offended, like his dad actually thought that being gay was all about the way you dressed or the way you acted. Stiles knew very well that that wasn't really his opinion, but some part of him couldn't let that go, so he hadn't told his father either. But he _had_ approved his looks, gotten a sense of style… Which only proved right of his father's saying, but still…

Stiles really didn't think telling his friends, stepping out of the closet so to speak, was a problem. But neither was it important. The important thing, and the problem right now, was finding Derek and getting him back.

His penis jumped and he cursed himself for even bringing the man up again. Stiles then realized that he was but a minute away from school, and his problem was far from gone, so he took a turn, into a very small road practically in the woods where, hopefully, no one would walk by. If someone, against all odds, did walk by and see him they would probably be, either, one: terribly disgusted, two: utterly horrified, or, three: scarred for life, but Stiles was desperate and was praying that it would be neither.

Stiles pulled his pants off, all the way down to his shoes, not wanting to mark them for the whole school to see, and his tee, just to be safe. And there he was, naked, in the Jeep, looking down at his aching penis that was begging to be touched.

Stiles wasn't small, neither was he gigantic. He was perfectly average. He knew this, not only because he googled every little thing he'd ever been curious about, but because he'd, _accidentally_ of course, seen the guys in his team… Naked… in the showers… Okay, so Stiles had been peeking a little at his team players, so what? It was perfectly normal to compare, and by that he knew perfectly well he wasn't small. In fact, Stiles was actually bigger that some guys. He wasn't going to name them… BUT, he'd gotten quite a good look at the goalie, Danny – who was hotter than most and who had absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed of – and, believe it or not, Stiles was bigger than him. Not nearly as sexy, oh no, far from, but he had a bigger dick!

I made Stiles feel kind of proud.

On day, Stiles even caught the guy watching _him_ in the showers, and the only thing going through Stiles' mind at that moment was that, no matter how much he doubted it sometimes, he WAS attractive to gay guys!

Stiles suddenly felt full of confidence, and when his dick – still hard, if not even harder – twitched again, he immediately grabbed it with his right hand and started moving it around. He started slow and carefully, twisting and turning – experimenting, although he knew every little thing there is to know about masturbation – putting his thump on the head and moving it in circles. He started moaning low, and the image of Danny in the shower popped up in his mind, while Derek had never left. He started mixing them together in his head and, within seconds, he was fantasizing about Derek, tied up in the boy's locker room, with a wet, newly shower Danny, chocking on his ginormous dick. Stiles detected some jealousy developing inside of him, but it was quickly overlooked by the huge amount of hormones that he possessed.

As his fantasy speeded up, so did Stiles. Imaginary-Danny started to bob his head up and down, faster for every time, and Stiles tightened his grip and stroked himself up and down, less carefully for each second.

"…ohmygod…" Stiles murmured in pure pleasure, eyes shut, concentrating on the picture of Derek, tied up on some wall, moaning as Danny worked him with his sweet heavenly mouth… _that Stiles would love to play Dora the explorer in some day…_

Stiles saw, in his mind at least, how close Derek was, how close he was to shooting his load down the goalie's throat. It was overwhelming and it drove Stiles over the edge.

When he opened his eyes again he had cum all over his heaving chest, feeling exhausted – the lack of sleep from the night before didn't exactly help. _Good thing I took my shirt off. _He thought, as he grabbed a pack of tissues he had in the backseat. He'd forgotten why he'd even put them there in the first place, but they were perfect for times like this.

After cleaning up his mess he put his clothes back on and sprayed himself with some old perfume he found by the tissues – although Scott, the true alpha, would probably figure out what he'd been doing anyway, smelling good couldn't hurt, right?

Stiles felt a vibrate and heard a short bling, coming from his pocket. It was a text from Scott.

**Scott: **_**Dude, where r u?**_

Stiles' frowned, confused, but then he saw the time and panicked.

"FUCK!" He yelled, not caring if anyone heard him because in a second he'd already driven off.

* * *

Stiles arrived at school, ran through the empty hallways and, as discreet as possible, snuck into class. He spotted a place next to Scott, who looked at him in disbelief, and Stiles rolled his eyes and made his way towards him. Stiles thought that Miss Martin, who writing something on the board, haven't noticed him – not yet at least – but no. Of course not…

The second Stiles sat down, which he manage to do a little extra loud, she stopped her writing and turned around. "Mr. Stilinski?" She said and raised an eyebrow, eyes hooked on him. "Overslept, did you?"

"Uh… Yeah, kinda'… Sorry." He said, trying on his best _innocent_ look. In the corner of his eye he saw Scott, sniffing lightly in the air, then making a face that looked to be a mix of disgust and… you know, when you're trying really hard not to laugh? Stiles almost did himself, but quickly snapped back into trying to look innocent, which probably didn't work. _Freakin' werewolf powers… _He thought to himself.

Miss Martin sighed quietly. "Come here." She said, and wrote something on a piece of paper and Stiles knew exactly what it was. He forcefully stood up and walked over to the front desk, across from his teacher. She put her left hand on top of it, leaned over and held the note up in front of him. "Since you're one of Lydia's close friends, I don't want to give you this." She spoke with a lower voice, not wanting the rest of the class to hear.

"…But…?" Stiles said carefully, knowing his teacher wasn't finished.

"But, Stiles, you were almost twenty minutes late, and, unless you have a pretty good excuse, that is not acceptable, therefore, I have to. What kind of a teacher would I be if I didn't?"

"The best teacher to ever walk this earth…?" Stiles tried. Miss Martin gave it a small laugh, but Stiles already knew his destiny.

"More like the worst." She said and handed over the note. "Detention is one hour, right after school, right…"

"Here, yeah, I know." Stiles interrupted, went back to Scott, sat down and slammed his whole body against the table, still exhausted. The last thing he needed right now was detention. For some reason, Stiles just didn't feel the urge to do anything but sleep, and now he couldn't go home until an _HOUR _later today. Yes, he'd had a few detentions in his time, but it still sucked.

Miss Martin went on with her writing on the board and talked – about the subject that Stiles couldn't remember – for the rest of the lesson, while pretty much the whole class took notes. Except Stiles, he simply didn't care right now. He was tired, too tired to think, and the only thing going through his mind was still…

Stiles sighed.

_Derek._

* * *

They stood, leaning against their lockers, while everyone else made their way through the hallway, heading to whatever class they were heading to. Stiles couldn't care less. He had other things occupying his thoughts. Or, just one thing, really. Well, not a _thing_…

"…and I just don't get it, you know? Like, do they expect…" Stiles didn't even listen. "…that shit is impossible. The only person who scored full on that was Danny. And Lydia, of course. Anyway, why were you late? I mean, I can pretty much smell what you've been doing, and… some old perfume, but still? Stiles?"

Stiles didn't really hear him, it was like the pounding of his thought blocked out the world going on around him, but he suddenly jumped out of it, when Scott started snapping his fingers in his face. Stiles blinked, like he'd just woken up to the bright light from his bedroom window, and looked at Scott. "Wh…what?"

"Dude, what are you doing?" Scott said. "It's like you're not even here. Didn't you hear _anything_ I just said?"

Stiles tried to think for a sec, but the he just shook his head instead..

Scott looked at his with concern. "Are you okay? You just seem so… off."

"What? Who, _me? _No, I'm fine! It's just… I'm just," Stiles said, took a breath and slowed down, because he was talking suspiciously fast. "worried. About, you know… Mexico." _And Derek…_

"Well, so am I" Scott said. "But it's gonna be okay. At least we have a plan." He paused, trying to catch Stiles' eyes in his. "A _good _plan."

Stiles didn't believe it for a second, he knew his best friend was just trying to get him in a better mood. "It's a shitty plan. Malia, Lydia, and even Isaac, was right."

Scott's face immediately sunk, eyes looking down on his black converse. "Yeah, about that…" Stiles turned his head, almost giving himself whiplash, to look at the alpha. _Oh, no… Bad news is coming. _Stiles just wanted to cover his ears and ignore whatever Scott was going to tell him, but his curiosity – and hatred for not knowing things going on around him – would eventually kill him.

"I… don't think Isaac is coming. With us. To Mexico…"

"WHAT!?" Stiles yelled, drawing odd looks towards the two of them.

"We, kinda', had a fight… Sort of…" Scott said as low as possible, the word _guilt_ practically written all over his puppy face. Stiles sighed and gave his bro a look he should know pretty damn well by now.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" Scott claimed. "We just had a… disagreement. And it wasn't a physical fight – Isaac's too smart to ever challenge his alpha." Stiles doubted it. "Anyway, he ended up jumping out the window and then he was gone."

Stiles frowned. "So what? Can't you just… _sniff _your way to him? You're a TRUE ALPHA, for Christ sake."

"Yeah, but I, err… I think he need some space…"

"Some space?" Stiles began and, by the look crossing Scott's face, he knew where this was going. "You think he needs… some _space!?_ No, the only thing he needs, is to go to freaking Mexico, save Derek from the freaking Calaveras, even if I'm gonna FREAKING DRAG HIS CURLY, BLONDE WEREWOLF ASS OVER THERE!" Stiles yelled, high enough for the whole school to hear, and Scott just tried to ignore him as much as possible, trying on an innocent smile to the few people walking by and staring at them.

"Look, if he doesn't want to come, I won't force him. And, since you can't find him without me, neither will you." Scott said, still watching the small amount of people running through the hallway, heading for class.

"I can always ask Malia" Stiles shot back.

"But you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I said so!" Scott yelled, probably glad the hallway was completely empty. He stood face to face with Stiles, who looked a little shocked. He was still pretty furious, but his sleepiness from earlier was back and he suddenly felt one of those _why-do-I-even-care _emotions. But, with curiosity climbing up his neck like a poisonous spider, he felt the urge to ask:

"What were you guys even fighting about?"

Scott, who was already walking away, stopped for one holy second of silence, before he answered.

"Allison."

Stiles fell, a hundred miles right down into shame and regret. Now he would feel responsible for any sadness Scott might feel for the rest of the day – even the rest of the _week _– but he followed his best friend to class, without another word from either of them.

**So… Hey?**

**YES, OKAY, this chap took me, what, a MONTH or whatever, and yes, it's partly 'cause I write as slow as a fucking turtle, but I had ZERO inspiration! And, since school has started some time ago (partly the reason for lack of inspiration, like, duh, it's school…), I haven't had the time, so, ****I'M SORRY****!**

**But now, season 4 is over… *cries for 10 min or so*… which will hopefully make it easier to write now. **_**Hopefully… **_**I WON'T PROMISE SHIT!**

**GUYS, I'M NOT A GOD, OKAY!? I can't just SNAP my fingers and ****BAM****! A new chapter has arisen from this holy fucknnnnn earth. NO! It's freaking hard, okay? Not that I've had any real complains or anything, but I bet I will. Still, you should tell me what you think so far, even if it's, like, nothing yet. I ****ALWAYS**** APPRECIATE IT, good, bad, whatever!**

**U should also follow me on twitter – I go all kinds of crazy over there sometimes!**

**Thx, bye**

**HURRICANE**


	5. You Promised

**Chapter 5**

**You Promised…**

Scott had asked if Stiles wanted him to wait until his hour long detention was over, even if he didn't want to, but Stiles just told him to go home, so he did.

His mom wasn't there when he came. He knew perfectly well where she was, even though her shift ended yesterday around midnight.

Scott went straight up the stairs, into his room, threw his backpack on the floor and himself on his bed, face deep down in one of his three pillows.

Then he screamed. A loud, low pitch scream filled with anger, rage, but also regret. He'd been keeping it, all of it, inside all day. Of course, no one could hear him, which was kind of the purpose of the pillow pressed to his face, but it felt good to let out some of his inner anger just by yelling, rather than taking it out on someone else.

Like Isaac.

Scott had lied when Stiles had asked what they were fighting about, glad that Stiles couldn't detect a lie just by listening to the sound of his heartbeat, because they hadn't been fighting over Allison. Why would they? She was dead… and no matter how much they argued, no matter how much they tried, she wasn't coming back. Scott had loved Allison, he really had, Isaac had too, but she is part of the past, and probably in a better place.

It was time to focus on the present, and the future.

* * *

Since Lydia was giving Kira a ride home from the animal clinic, and since Isaac were still living under Scott's roof, he went with him, trying hard not to show his happiness by such a small thing. Though, as soon as the others were out of sight, he tightened his hold around Scott waist, moved as close as possible, and smiled into the neck of the Alpha – his Alpha.

Mrs. McCall wasn't home when they arrived, but he bet she would be any second.

They went inside and looked the door behind them.

"So, are you just gonna…" Isaac said, but was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own, two arms around his neck. His smiled into the kiss, grabbed Scott by the waist and kissed him back. They quickly deepened the kiss. Isaac drove his tongue between Scott's lips and around in his cave of pure, sweet warmth. Scott tried to grind and push their bodies together even tighter, as if he wanted them to become one. They stood like that, kissing, bodies pushed together, for several minutes, before Scott finally let go of him, taking deep breaths.

"… go to bed?" Isaac finished, chest heaving, face slightly blushed.

"Uh huh" Scott answered, giving Isaac one of those sexy smiles, that could very well also be described as _evil_. Scott grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stair in a second, and, before Isaac could even blink, he was lying in Scott's bed with Scott, the hottest guy in Beacon Hills, straddling him, kissing him, moving his hands under his shirt and all over his torso, while he just laid there. Scott moved his mouth away from Isaac's lips, only to remove Isaac's shirt and then attack his neck instead.

Something wasn't right. _This_… wasn't right. It didn't feel as good as all those other times he'd been in this exact same position.

"Scott, you… _ahhh…_" He was cut off by his own moan, when Scott found just the right spot. Isaac could feel Scott smiling against his neck, before he started working his way down Isaac's body, kissing him non-stop, until he reached Isaac's nipple and stopped for a second before he circled it with his tongue. Isaac bit his lip, keeping himself from making those damn noises that Scott loved so much. Isaac almost got angry, at himself, for how good it felt. _How can this feel so right, when everything else feels so wrong? _Isaac thought. He couldn't stop himself from gasping when Scott suddenly bit his nipple, squeezing it between his teeth.

Scott pulled away, sitting up on top of Isaac, wide smile on his face. He removed his own shirt, tossing it on the floor to his left. Isaac stared a little, because Scott just looked so beautiful. He always did, but Isaac had always loved how Scott's tanned skin felt beneath his fingers, how amazing his torso looked when he was grinding on top of him…

Scott then leaned down, hands on either side of the bed. He kissed his stomach, licked his bellybutton, and moved down toward…

Scott was slowly pulling the zipper of Isaac's pants down, when Isaac stopped him. He pushed him to the side, so that he could climb out of bed, and quickly get his pants and shirt back on.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, confused out of his mind, now in a sitting position. "I was just about to give you the best blowjob ever!" _Oh God, WHY didn't I just wait a few more minutes? _Isaac thought. Regret filled him, when he thought of how much he wanted that. "What's the matter?

"I just, uh…" Isaac said, scratching the back of his head. So much was wrong, Scott knew that, but they had to talk about, because Isaac knew that they could figure this out... Somehow…

"If you're not in the mood, then just tell me." Scott pushed, standing up. Isaac almost laughed.

"Dude… You were about to give me a blowjob – apparently '_the best blowjob ever!_' – how could I not be up for that?" They both smiled, but then Isaac closed his eyes. No, this was serious, and they had to deal with it. With…_ her_.

"Then what's wrong?"

Isaac couldn't deny what he'd been thinking about all night, what made everything they did feel so wrong to him.

"Kira" He said with a sigh, and Scott's face sunk to a sad, tired, We-Have-Had-This-Conversation-Before kind of expression. "I mean, I know that you guys aren't, like, together or anything, not really, but I still hate it…" Scott looked all but happy, even a little hurt. Isaac didn't want him to be, but he had to get this off his chest. "I just… I don't want to be your secret. I don't want to be forced to shower for hours and spray myself with perfume after _every_ night we've had together, just to keep the others from knowing… Scott, I want to mark you – I want you to mark _me_! I want to show the world that your _mine_, and not some fox's!" Isaac found himself screaming and immediately lowered his voice. In a way, he did want everyone to hear, to find out about them, but not like this. "Please…" He felt tears burning in his eyes but he didn't care. Scott was more than his Alpha to him. He was his other half, his everything, and he needed him to know that. The lying, the hiding… it had gone too far – Scott had been denying this for so long.

"Isaac…" Scott began, stepping closer to his beta. It was obvious he didn't really know what to say. "Believe me… I want to." Isaac felt a small spark of hope light him up, only to watch it disappear in less than a second. "But… I _like _Kira, I like spending time with her. I care about her, I…" Isaac tried to look away, but Scott kept finding his gaze, wanting to look into his eyes. "I want to be with her. But you, Isaac I…" Isaac turned around, trying to ignore Scott and the word coming from him. Those hurting words – that shouldn't hurt as much when he'd already heard them before – that found their way into Isaac's very soul, that made his heart clench in his chest. It made it hard for him to breathe. It felt as if he'd been pushed inside a very, _very_ small room, unable to escape.

He should never have brought it up in the first place. "I care about you, Isaac. I like you."

That small, hideous word, that should mean nothing, meant everything to him right now.

"You _like _me?" Isaac said, sarcasm and annoyance filling his voice, almost laughing, Scott heard it loud and clear. "You _like _me!?" Isaac yelled, turning around, looking deep into Scott's sad – but always beautiful – eyes again. He quickly grabbed his face, with both his hands, holding it only one or two inches away from his own. "Scott, I LOVE YOU!"

It all just came out so fast – it took a moment for them both to react to what he'd actually said. Isaac let go of Scott in a sec and took two steps back, almost leaving the room. He'd never said that to him before and he was shocked out of his mind, by his own words. They had come from deep inside of him, and they were as true and honest as it gets.

"Isaac, I…" Scott began, walking closer to his lover, but didn't get very far.

"Don't." Isaac interrupted, holding up a hand, but Scott didn't stop. He walked into Isaac's hand – palm hitting his cheats, feeling his heart pounding away like crazy. Isaac kept his eyes looked on his own hand and the tan skin beneath it. "Just… _don't._" He knew Scott wasn't going to say it back. He couldn't. Isaac didn't need to look at him to know that his cheeks were soaked in tears, just like his own.

Isaac didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Scott, hold him again, cry against his shoulder and hear him say that it was all going to be okay, but he couldn't. He couldn't stay with someone he loved, who didn't love him back.

He made a rash decision, and pushed Scott to the side, making his way to the window, to his longing escape, but he didn't get far before Scott grabbed his arm and tried to turn him around.

"Isaac, don't leave…"

"Scott, let go…" Isaac tried to get out of Scott's grip, but kept his eyes focused on the window, pushing against Scott's bare chest, but his Alpha-strength made it difficult.

"No, you can't just leave!" Scott said, sadness in his voice, but he was determent to keep him here. He grabbed his other arm and pulled him back, turning him around completely, facing him.

"I CAN'T STAY!" Isaac practically roared in Scott's face, eyes glowing his Beta yellow, fangs visible. He didn't expect Scott to roar back. But he did.

It was loud, overwhelming, and Isaac immediately covered his ears, backing into a corner of the room, trying to get as away from Scott and his red Alpha eyes as possible. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor, head on his knees. He didn't move until the horrible, deafening, commanding sound of his Alpha stopped. Silence slowly filled the room, like a fog making its way through a dark and lonely forest. Isaac was scared for his life, shaking.

Nobody moved for what felt like hours.

"Oh my god…" Scott murmured, several moments later, like he just then realized what he had actually done. His eyes had stopped glowing and his fangs were pulled back, all human again. "Oh my god… Isaac, I…" He spoke, breathing heavily, panic in his voice. He put his hands on his head, backing into the doorframe behind him and slowly making his way to the floor.

A moment of complete silence.

"You promised…" Isaac then said under shaky breaths. It was barely audible, but Scott heard him. The words echoed inside his head, made him squeeze his it even harder, like he thought it would actually help. "You promised _never_ to do that…" Isaac said, raising his head, looking at Scott who didn't look back. He was now hiding his face in his arms that rested on his knees. Scott spoke without moving a muscle.

"Isaac, I.."

"Shut up." Isaac said before he could finish. He was up on his feet again, looking down on his pathetic, miserable Alpha. But my God, how he loved him.

"… am so s…"

"_SHUT UP!_" Isaac yelled. He was so angry with Scott, he almost hated him. Almost.

_How could he do that to me? He promised…_

Isaac wanted to keep screaming, just keep screaming for ages, until he had no voice left to scream with, but what good would that do him? And he would probably wake the whole neighborhood, if they hadn't already. "You promised." He said, calm on the outside, but boiling up inside. He needed to get out, before he exploded.

He quickly climbed out the window and simply jumped down to the ground – Scott didn't say anything, made no move trying to stop him, it was pointless.

Isaac ran, away from everything, and once he found a place where he could be alone, where he felt safe again, he just sat down and cried.

* * *

His future. Did he even have any future? He didn't want to become someone whose life only had purpose around the supernatural, someone who did nothing but fight it, all alone, like Derek. _No offence_, he thought. But, he couldn't keep risking all of his friends' life just by being in them. What about the things he wanted? Was he ever going to be able to go a good collage, play beer pong with some new friends in the same dorm, or would he be stuck here in Beacon Hills, fighting off Nogitsunes, Kanimas and… other stuff, for the rest of his life?

It wouldn't be too wrong though. I mean, yes, he wanted to go places, explore the world, or whatever, and no, he didn't want to become like Derek, but Beacon Hill was still his home. He could never just leave everything, everyone he loved. His mom, Stiles, Kira… Isaac.

_Oh, no… _Scott turned to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling. The feelings that he'd been able to push aside for pretty much the whole day were crawling back inside of him. The memories from yesterday, the things he'd said, the things he couldn't say, it all made him feel like such a piece of shit.

What he'd done to Isaac wasn't right, he knew that. Everything he'd done, and still did, was just completely… _wrong_. Lying to Kira, cheating on her, with Isaac. A man. With a penis! Scott actually didn't mind that, he'd just never seen himself as a proper… _gay_.

Was he gay? No, you can't be gay if you like girls. But he didn't like girls, you know, in general. They were… _complicated. _But so were he and Isaac. And Kira. And this whole situation.

"Omg…" He thought out loud, covering his face with both hands. He should never have kissed him in the first place. He doesn't regret it though. It was the jumpstart of their _relationship_, but it had just felt so… _good!_ Being with Isaac always made him feel good, feel _alive_. And now, he'd probably lost him forever. He cared about Isaac, but did he _love _him? Did he _love _Kira?

He couldn't lie, not to them or himself. Well, he was already lying to Kira – or… more like _keeping her_ from the truth – but still. He couldn't lie to Isaac and tell him he loved him, if he didn't! It would be like stepping on his already broken heart and smashing it to pieces.

How could he ever fix this? How could ever make it right again?

Scott groaned in frustration, wishing he could turn back time and just stay in those small moments of perfection that he'd experienced with Isaac – their first kiss, their first time… that day when they went on an _actual _(secret) _date_ and sat in the back row and just made out – but that wouldn't make the situation any better.

A knock on his window interrupted his thoughts. His heart practically stopped when he saw who it was. He jumped out of his bed and rushed to let the boy in. Isaac waited for Scott to take a few steps back before he entered, leaving the window open behind him.

Neither of them said anything for quite a while, both waiting for the other to make a move.

Scott couldn't speak. He'd been both afraid to even face Isaac again, as he would be forced to face his weird, unpredictable, _unreliable_ feelings too, but also afraid that he would never see him again, that Isaac would never dare to show his face after the humiliation that Scott had brought upon him. Now, he felt relief because… well, here he was. But he still had no clue what to say. He knew what he should say: _"I'm sorry", "I didn't mean it", "I shouldn't have done that"… _even: _"I love you"_, but he didn't know how much good they would do, and he simply didn't dare to say that last one, to lie, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I err…" Isaac finally spoke, breaking the silence. "I just came to, eh…" His eyes were fixed down on his hands, watching the way they were squeezing each other. He was tense, trying not to shake, nervous. Or was he mad, furious even? Or… was he _scared?_

_Oh no… This is all my fault…_

Isaac took a deep breath, calming himself. "I just came to get my stuff, since I was kind of in a hurry before." Isaac didn't even look back at Scott, and it broke his heart. "I honestly didn't want to come over here at all, and I could have come during school, but it didn't feel right. I, uh… I needed to talk to you, to tell you in person."

Scott almost broke into tears. It was obvious Isaac didn't want to see him, let along _talk _to him. Neither one of them said anything, barely even moved until Scott sat down on his bed, hands on both sides, keeping him from falling over. He opened his mouth, eyes down on the rug, and said the very least thing he wanted to say. "I put your stuff back in your bag. It's in the guestroom."

Isaac quickly left the room to go and get it.

When he came back, with the black bag in his left hand, his cheeks were wet, eyes shiny with tears. He had obviously been crying the five, six or so minutes he'd been gone – which was far too long only to pick up a bag of clothes – but he'd tried to hide it, wiping the salty water from his face, but it was pointless and he knew it.

When Isaac entered the room again, Scott was standing up. Isaac only looked at him for a split second, before he continued his stare-off with the carpet.

"Where did you go?" Scott blurred out, desperate for some answers.

"I'm staying at Derek's loft. I have nowhere else to go, but it feels wrong, you know, since I won't go with you to Mexico…" Inhale. "I'm sorry, I should…"

"It's okay." Scott interrupted. "You don't have to come with. You don't have to do anything."

"I want to… But I can't." Isaac said, eyes watering up again. "I just can't be around you right now." He closed his eyes and a tear fell down his right cheek, dropped from his jaw and made a little, dark spot at the chest of his grey t-shirt. Scott just made a slight nod, somewhat trying to hide that his heart beating like crazy.

Then there were complete silence once again. Nothing about this felt right to Scott. This was all wrong, but there was nothing he could do, and he just felt so… helpless. He hated it.

Isaac made a move to leave, but Scott, just like the night before, grabbed the boy's arm. Isaac got tense, shivered at the touch, and took a step away from the Alpha. Scott immediately let go of him.

"I'm sorry, I won't…" He said the second he saw the Beta's reaction. He didn't want to repeat his actions from last night… _Never again._

"Isaac…" His voice sounded broken. He spoke carefully, trying to get the boy's attention. He succeeded. Isaac slowly turned his eyes from the floor, and met Scott's shining eyes. "I know that it won't help, but… I am sorry." Scott tried his best to form the words, but it was extremely hard while he was crying an entire river. "For everything. I should never have done that to you. I promised that I would never use my Alpha-power on you, and… I don't know what happened… I had a moment of weakness – I didn't wanna lose you…" Isaac's eyes were swelling up with tears again, and it just made Scott even sadder, if possible. "I have no excuse for what I did, and I don't expect you to forgive me. Ever." He then looked away.

Moments later Isaac spoke, quiet. "I already have."

Scott couldn't believe his ears. He practically attacked Isaac with a hug, giving him no time to move away. He'd flung his arms around his neck, crying loudly into his neck, soaking his t-shirt with his tears. It took a minute before Isaac hugged him back. Scott knew he couldn't stay, but despite all the crying involved, for a brief moment, he felt happy. He was in the arms of his lover, and he never wanted to let go.

Ten minutes later, Isaac left.

Scott knew he wouldn't see him for a long time, but he missed him already.

**I have no excuse for the late update… BUT, if u cried, I believe I have succeeded.**

**I've said it before, and I will say it again: I write like a fucking turtle – slow as fuck.**

**Would love to hear what u thought of this chapter, and if you have any ideas for future chapters I will take them into consideration! I have some "evil plans" for some characters… some **_**VERY **_**evil plans… some u might like, some you might not… **_**hihi**_

**THANKS FOR FOLLOWING, I love you all!**

_**Hurricane**_


End file.
